The Story of Two Lost Loves
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: We all know Kate died and Ari was shot by Ziva but what if something more was present? Abby tells a story hidden away by Kate, what really happened between her and Ari? Could something more be going on then previously thought?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them

Note: Things will jump back and forth between the past and future.

* * *

The team was silent, today was the fifth anniversary of losing a member of their team. Every May 24th they started the day off with a moment of silence for Kate.

* * *

Today Ziva was going to give Gibbs a piece of history…something that would change everyone's life forever and everything they knew about Kate Todd.

Gibbs looked at his computer till Ziva came over. "Yeah?"

Ziva handed an envelope to Gibbs, "I'm suppose to give this to you…five years to the day Agent Todd was killed. It was with Ari when I shot him…I found it when I searched his body."

Gibbs eyed her as Tony and McGee joined her, taking the envelope, they watched as their leader opened it.

He pulled out a letter and a photo; the photo was of Kate and Ari…he was holding her in his arms and she was kissing his cheek…happy.

"We were watching him for a while…he had become a liability because of his weakness…Kate was his weakness. Read the letter." Ziva looked at them and Gibbs unfolded the letter, reading it aloud.

"Gibbs,

By now I have been dead for five years as is Caitlin…I did not shoot her, I could not…I loved her. When I heard of her death, I wanted revenge…whoever shot her stole my life. I was leaving Mossad, to marry Caitlin…for us to have a family.

She was my _basherte_…ask my dear sister what it means, she will know. I lasted days trying to find her killer and could not so I made the decision to allow you revenge for what you think I did. I may not have shot Caitlin but I brought her death…by having a life with her, even for those short months…I deserve death.

By now you have shot me but I am at peace, life without Caitlin is meaningless. I am sorry I brought her death but I ask you not to give up and find her real killer.

Ari Haswari."

They all looked at each other; Ziva spoke, "Ari told me he couldn't harm her…he never did just like she couldn't harm him."

"What's a _basherte_?" McGee looked at Ziva but it was Abby who spoke, they turned to find her.

"It's a Jewish term concerning soul mates…I'm sorry Gibbs, I helped Kate hide her relationship with Ari. At first she hated him but couldn't harm him but after a while…she said she loved him and asked him to leave Mossad for her…he said he would, she was pregnant…twelve weeks."

Gibbs stood and walked to Abby, placing his hands on her arms. "Did she say she loved him?"

"Yes, she said she couldn't live without him…she said he completed her. I'm sorry…if I had just told you like she thought I would…I got her killed."

"No Abby you didn't," he turned to Ziva, "do you think he would kill himself because of her death?"

"Yes, he was planning to leave Mossad, to leave a life he had known for a single woman. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't have left. I heard his voice when he called me…he was hurting, like his life had been stolen from him. He set himself up to be killed…he didn't want to live without her."

"Gibbs…we have to do something, Kate's killer is still out there. I have all her letters from him…he'd never hurt her. Kate said he was always gentle with her, his voice was always soft."

"I want to see those letters Abby." She nodded and left to get the letters, Gibbs looked at his team. "We have two people who are dead, one has a killer who is known but the other…we're going to find who killed Kate and that person will die."

"Gibbs," Ziva looked at Gibbs, "can we bury them together somehow…it's the only thing we can do for them now. I can have Ari ship here if you can arrange a plot for him."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Ziva, "do it."

She went to her phone and made a call, Tony eyed Gibbs.

"He said he didn't do it and we didn't believe him…how could we be so blind Boss?"

Gibbs eyed Tony and put a hand on the agent's shoulder. "Because we thought he killed her…he did but not like we suspected."

Abby came in and handed a book to Gibbs, "it's a scrapbook…I made it for her but before I could give it to her…she was killed."

Gibbs sat down and opened it, photos of Ari and Kate were on pages and beside them were handwritten notes in beautiful handwriting. "It's from first to last…but read the last first."Gibbs turned to the last page and read the letter.

_Caitlin,_

_It is done, I am no longer with Mossad…my father has given me freedom. My Caitlin, I am returning to you and our beloved child. Keep safe my love._

_Ari_

"He said he was free," Gibbs looked at Ziva as she hung up her phone. "Your father tricked him."

"He would rather kill a son then allow him to betray him…I believe he ordered Kate's death…I just don't know who it was or I would have killed them years ago."

"Abby," Gibbs looked at her, "do you know what happened between them?"

Abby smiled and nodded, "Kate told me everything, well not intimate details but everything else. I can tell you the story…if you want."

"I want to hear it." McGee looked at Abby.

"I wish to hear about my brother and sister-in-law." Then men looked at Ziva, "what, Kate was going to be and the way Ari spoke about her…she was already my sister."

"I'm in too Abs." Tony looked at her and Abby eyed Gibbs, he nodded.

"Alright, it started just after Kate broke up with Tony's evil frat brother…"


	2. Nighttime Visit

Kate opened the door to her apartment to find it dark as it usually was but something made her pulled her SIG. It was an uneasy air, something unfamiliar was present but at the same time was a feeling of safety; however she did not put her gun away.

Walking into the apartment, she turned on the lights to find Ari Haswari standing by the window that looked down onto the street. "Hello Caitlin."

"What do you want; you have five seconds before I call Gibbs."

His chuckled came as he turned, he eyed her SIG. "Put it away Caitlin before someone gets hurt." She pulled the safety back as she took out her phone. "Very well Caitlin, I came to see how you are…after what occurred earlier this week."

"What exactly are you talking about?" She stopped and looked at him.

He smiled and walked over, gently taking her SIG from her, "you will never be able to shoot me Caitlin…it is a fact of life." He placed the gun on her coffee table before turning her head, the bruise she had received from breaking up with Tony's frat brother had not been small. "He should not have done this."

"Well the bastard will probably never have kids after what I did. I'm fine so leave…I'll give you two seconds before I press the call button." She held up her phone and he nodded.

"Very well _basherte_…I will see you soon." He smiled and left, closing her apartment door behind him.


	3. Discussing Soulmates

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 12, 2004, 13:00

Kate looked at McGee; they were the only ones in the bullpen. "I'm going to see Abby." She stood and walked past McGee.

"Can you ask her to send me Petty Officer Lagden's records…she has them."

"Sure."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; NOVEMBER 12, 2004, 13:10

Kate found Abby reading a magazine when she walked in; she shut the door and locked it.

"Hey Kate, something wrong?"

"Yeah but you have to keep it a secret or Gibbs will go on a killing spree and before you say anything, I can handle it." She walked over and sat down next to Abby. "I found Ari in my apartment last night."

"Why was he there?"

"He said he was checking on me…due to this." She pointed to her cheek and Abby nodded, "he called me '_basherte_' and I was wondering if you knew what it meant."

"I can check, sounds more Hebrew then Arabic," she pulled up a translation page of the NCIS network. "It may take a few tries till I can get it right…Hebrew is a hard language to translate into English."

She began typing and then gasped, "what is it Abby?"

"He's twisted in the head…it's the feminine form for the Jewish word of 'destiny' and it's used as a term for finding one's soul mate." Abby looked at Kate, "he thinks you're his soul mate…Gibbs needs to really kill him. Wait, why didn't you?"

Kate sat down and Abby eyed her, "I can't…I never have been able to. There's something about him that makes me unable to kill him and strangely enough he makes me feel safe."

"Oh," Abby placed a hand on Kate's hand, "does he intrigue you?"

"He could harm anyone in the world but he never harms me…I wish I knew why." Kate eyed Abby, "the question I have is," she stood and walked around, "why does he think I'm his soul mate."

Abby nodded and stood as well, "Is he Jewish or Muslim?"

"Jewish…I know this because he doesn't share the Islamic fanaticism that most Hamas and Al Qaeda operatives share."

"Good, we can read about the Jewish idea of soul mates."

Kate stopped and looked at Abby, "why are you doing this Abby…I expected you to tell Gibbs the moment I told you I found Ari in my apartment?"

Abby chuckled and eyed Kate, "because you can't kill him and he won't harm you…I may hate the bastard but if you really are soul mates, I can't get in the way. I believe that if two people are soul mates, they should be together and you never know, maybe you can stop him from killing."

"I want to put a bullet in his head but I can't." Kate stopped in front of Abby, "alright, let's research this whole mess."

"Did he ever say anything to you that could be related to the subject when you met or when he kidnapped you?" Abby looked at Kate, "maybe even the tiniest thing."

Kate thought, "he said something to me when we were in the morgue…he said he wanted to see if he was right about me…when I tried to stab him…I couldn't."

"It's possible he believes that the one person unable to harm him is his soul mate. I mean it says here," Abby pointed to the website she had, "that the two souls are one before birth and at birth they are split up. It also says that it is believed that forty days before a man is born, it is declared who his soul mate is."

"But he's a terrorist…Mossad, whatever. I should be killing him not contemplating if he's my soul mate…he can't be."

Abby put her hands on Kate's arms and nodded, "I never said this but maybe you should find out. If you do so, don't tell anyone at all…most of all Gibbs. If you can't kill him and he won't harm you…what's the worst that can happen?"

"Losing my job, Gibbs killing him or worse…a lot Abby."

"Well tough, you need to find out. Since I believe it's possible, I'll cover for you but I better get a good price in return."

Kate eyed Abby and gave a small smile, "he is kind of cute once you get past the whole Mossad double agent thing."

"See, that's the spirit, now what else did you come down here for?"

A loud thud made them turn; Kate chuckled and walked to the door, unlocking it. Tony came in holding his nose, "why'd you lock the door?"

"Kate and I were just discussing soul mates and since it was all girl stuff…we locked the door."

Tony eyed Kate and smiled, "so you think you've found your soul mate…which one is he, Brad… Michael…the Brit, Adam?"

"None of your damn business DiNozzo, I hope the woman you marry knows how to kill or wound your ego with a single look." Kate looked at Abby, "thanks Abby."

"No problem Kate, keep me updated."

"I will, oh McGee asked for Petty Officer Lagden's records." Abby handed them to her and Kate smiled. "I'll call you Abby."


	4. Another Nighttime Visit

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; NOVEMBER 13, 2004, 21:00

Kate woke to a sound; she took her gun from under her pillow and sat up, aiming in the direction of the sound. She found Ari by her dresser; he was placing a small box on it. "It's you." She lowered her gun and slid it under her pillow while still looking at him. "Why are you here…at this hour?" She eyed him in the dark, not turning on a light.

Ari chuckled and sat in her desk chair, he turned it so he could sit facing her. "Would you prefer I come during the day?"

"I know what you called me…tell me why you think I'm…well you know." She eyed him and he stood, walking to her bedroom window, it was raining.

"Caitlin…did you know when it rains, something is born?" He looked at her, "do you know what is born?"

"No," she stood and walked to him, "you didn't answer my question, why do you believe I'm your soul mate?"

He laughed and placed a finger on her cheek, "my Caitlin, how stubborn you are…life is born, new leaves form…flowers bloom…life." He pointed to a drop on the window, "this small drop of rain will bring life to something."

"What's your point?"

"Everything has a reason to be born…every person, every plant…every animal." He looked back at her, "and each thing has an opposite that balances them. A plant has a certain animal who it feeds…an animal has a mate and a person…every person has an opposite."

"And you think I'm your opposite…listen Ari, I may not be able to kill you but I'll tell Gibbs and he'll kill you for me." She eyed him, "you need help…you're insane and this whole soul mate thing is just to compensate for not being able to have the one thing you want…someone to care about you. Get out of my apartment and don't come back."

She walked towards her bed but his words made her stop, she stood with her back facing him.

"Caitlin…do you ever wonder why you can't kill me?"

"Every day." She turned when she felt his hands on her arms, "I'm sure you know why…or you at least have a theory."

"My dearest Caitlin," he moved till his mouth rested near her ear. "When you looked into my eyes…our souls connected, we can't harm each other."

Pulling back, he eyed her and smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Goodnight my Caitlin, I will see you soon." He kissed her forehead before leaving, she stood there in shock yet remembering his touch…it was forged onto her skin, she could feel it still.

He truly thought she was his soul mate; it made her wonder if he was right. His hands were so gentle, his voice always soft…never angry. He became angry when Bassam had struck her months before, he protected her when Bassam almost hit her again. She never told Gibbs he had come to visit her nor about what had occurred when he kidnapped her …could he right?


	5. Sunday Morning Talk

KATE'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN; NOVEMBER 14, 2004, 07:00

Kate stood making coffee; she was dressed in a modest brown dress for church. She was waiting for Abby to pick her up, as they attended church together and had lunch after Mass.

She found an envelope on her fridge with her name written in beautiful script.

_Caitlin_

She pulled the envelope off the fridge and opened it, she found a letter written in the same beautiful script.

_My Dearest Caitlin,_

_I shall be gone for a few weeks, when I return I wish to have dinner with you. I know you still see me as, your words, a bastard and your enemy but I plan to show you how wrong you are for once. Keep safe my Caitlin, I dare not think of what will happen if someone harms you again._

_I shall see you when I return._

_Ari_

Kate fingered the letter and looked up when her apartment door opened, Abby came in.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah." Kate placed the letter on her fridge, open so she could read it when she wanted.

"What's that?" Abby eyed it and smiled, "he left you a letter…beautiful writing."

Kate nodded and grabbed her bag from the closet. "I'm ready."

Both walked downstairs to Abby's hurse, "so…any idea if he's right?" Abby eyed Kate and the agent shrugged. "Come on…give me something."

"He might be…but I'm not entirely sure. He told me something last night and when I remembered what he spoke about, I understand what he meant."

"What did he talk about?"

"He spoke about when I looked him in the eye…he said our souls connected." Kate pulled on her coat as they exited the elevator, "it was like time stopped for a few moments…all I saw was the kindness and yet pain in his eyes. Then the world suddenly came back and I heard Ducky speaking to him."


	6. Flowers for Kate?

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 15:00

Kate and Tony stood arguing once again, this time about his flirting with their suspect.

"Seriously Tony…you can't flirt with our suspect." She eyed him and he laughed.

"Like you haven't flirted with men before." He turned to leave when a delivery man with flowers came in. "Who are the flowers for?"

"A Caitlin Todd." The man looked at Tony, "where is she?"

"Right here." Kate walked over and the man handed her a bouquet of roses. "Thanks…who are they from?"

"Don't know, I just deliver them." He left and Kate took the card that was attached to the roses. She recognized the handwriting; it was identical as that of her letter that sat on her fridge…Ari had sent her flowers.

_My Dearest Caitlin,_

_I shall see you tonight for dinner, do not worry about dressing nice as you will understand when we have dinner. Have a wonderful day at work my Caitlin._

_A._

Tony took the card from her hands and read it, "oh, a man…Adam right?"

Kate eyed Tony, stealing the card back. "None of your business."

"He calls you 'my Caitlin,' since when can anyone call you Caitlin? You nearly take off someone's head if they call you by your name."

Kate shook her head, walking out of the bullpen with her flowers to go show Abby.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 15:10

Abby turned and found Kate by the door, "hey Kate…nice bouquet, who from?"

"Who do you think?" She walked over and handed Abby the card, who read it. "Do you happen to have something I can put these in?"

"I do, my vase was just emptied since my roses finally perished…he took a chance having flowers sent to you at work." Abby opened her fridge and pulled out a clean vase, handing it to Kate. "So…what do you think he meant by not having to worry about dressing nice?"

"I don't know." Kate looked at Abby as she gave her a glass of water, which she poured in the vase. "He's hard to profile, I just see the surface."

"Gosh, you have a big job ahead of you…getting to know him."


	7. Dinner and Night Of

KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 17:00

Kate opened her door to find the smell of fresh bread, going in the apartment, she saw Ari in her kitchen.

"Hello Caitlin." He spoke but didn't move from his task, she undid her coat and put it in the coat closet along with her purse. "I trust your day was good."

"Besides having a heart attack when an enemy of Gibbs has flowers delivered to me at NCIS…it was fine." She walked to the kitchen, taking off her shoes as she went; she threw them down beside the wall just outside the kitchen. "You're insane…you want to be caught."

He chuckled and turned to find her messing with the already set table. Two wine glasses sat empty beside two empty plates and unused silverware. He eyed her and watched as she moved to the fridge, opening the door and found a chilling bottle of wine.

"Perhaps but perhaps not." He turned back to the task at hand, making a salad. The sound of a bottle being popped made him turn to find Kate pouring wine into the two glasses. "I doubt you have ever had flowers delivered to you…what did you think when you realized who they were from?"

She turned to him, holding out a wine glass to him, which he took. "Shocked you sent them, if anyone figured out who sent them…you'd be dead." She sipped on her wine before putting it down on the table.

"You are worried Caitlin, about me being caught and killed." He moved to her, placing a finger on her cheek, her skin once again was its tan-ivory color and her bruise gone. "Do not worry my Caitlin…I am always careful in what I do."

Kate eyed him and he smiled, removing his finger. She pulled the card he had sent her from her pocket and went to the fridge, placing it beside the letter he had written her. Ari came to stand behind her, eyeing the letter and note.

He touched her arm, running his fingers up and down her arm in a feather-like touch. "Why do you save them…most would dispose of such things?"

Kate allowed herself to feel his fingers as they rubbed her arm, "I've never had letters written to me before."

"Then I shall write more," his mouth was near ear, "come eat, after dinner we shall play chess."

* * *

KATE'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 23:00

They had played chess and she had won two out of three games; after their third game they had sat down to talk. Both managed to get little details such as likes, dislikes and a few childhood stories.

Kate soon began to grow tired and eventually fell asleep with her head against his shoulder. Ari allowed her to sleep, ignoring the fact that he should not have stayed past 2100 due to having to make contact with Tel Aviv.

Keeping the fact that he had a weakness, which was Kate, hidden was on the top of his list. His father would use her against him, his enemies could use her against him and he would not let anything happen to her…he would sooner die then see her hurt.

He believed she was his soul mate; the look in her eyes when their eyes met that day in the NCIS morgue was beautiful and perfect. Fear was not present, just determination and beautiful compassion that reminded him of his deceased baby sister, Tali. She had a pure goodness to her that matched his deadly habit of killing…they were opposites yet the same, she balanced him.

Looking at Kate, he moved his arm gently so that it slid behind her. He picked her up, gently so not to wake her, and carried her to her bedroom. Placing her in bed, he gently removed her gun from her waist…she seemed to feel safer if she wore it around him…and placed it under her pillow.

Pulling the covers over her, Ari bent down and kissed her head, "goodnight my Caitlin." She just moved onto her side and burrowed into the pillow. He turned her alarm on so she would wake up the next morning for work; afterwards he cleaned her kitchen up from the mess of dinner.

Before he left, he sat at her desk and wrote her another letter…taping it to her bathroom mirror after placing it in an envelope. He locked the door behind him, having made a spare key without her knowledge, to ensure her safety.


	8. The Morning After

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 05:00

Kate woke to her alarm; she slammed her hand against the clock and sat up after opening her eyes. Everything told her she should have woken up on the couch since she had fallen asleep while sitting with Ari talking.

Realizing he must have carried her to bed, she felt for her gun under the pillow and found it. Finding herself in the clothes she had worn the day before made her also realize that he had just put her to sleep…a relief.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom to get a shower and found an envelope taped to her bathroom mirror…her name was written in Ari's beautiful script.

Pulling the letter off the mirror, she walked back to her bedroom and placed it on her bed before getting clothes from her closet. Placing them on the bed beside the letter, Kate grabbed her towel and ran water for a bath.

* * *

KATE'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 05:45

Kate stood waiting for coffee to brew; the kitchen was spotless which meant Ari could clean as well as he could cook. She opened the letter and read it…smiling as she did.

_My Dearest Caitlin_

_You were so beautiful sleeping so I left you to rest. As you have by now noticed, as your routine is to read while waiting for coffee, that I have cleaned your kitchen and made sure you were safely asleep in bed…gun under your pillow. I stayed too long last night so I will be gone for a few days my Caitlin, do not worry for I am always with you…check your dresser for the box I placed there my second visit. When I see you again, I will take you out for ride…so you do not feel you have to hide._

_I will see you soon my Caitlin._

_Ari_

Kate placed the letter on her fridge beside the others. Grabbing her coffee, she drank as she thought about the letter. Going to her bedroom, she found the box he had left…it was a jewelry box. Inside was a tiny gold teardrop that hung on a gold chain. Inside the box was a note written in Ari's beautiful handwriting.

**If I was there, I would place it around your neck my beautiful Caitlin. Keep this and know it symbolizes the tears I shed not being with you. Keep safe my Caitlin…I dare not think of what will happen if you are harmed.**

Kate fingered the note and pulled it out, placing the necklace back in the box. "Yes you will."


	9. Phone Call

Spoilers: Pop Life (2x16)

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 29, 2004, 12:00

She looked up to find Tony eyeing her, as it was lunch time and she was eating lunch…a tuna fish sandwich.

"Go away Tony." She shook her head and began to write her report again. Her phone rang and she picked it up, smiling when she saw who it was…Ari. Still finding Tony by her desk, she stood and walked to the window of the office, answering her phone. "Hi."

"_How are you my Caitlin?" _

"I'm good, where are you?" She watched the people below, "France or is it Germany now?"

"_Guess again Caitlin,"_ Ari's voice was cheerful and Kate smiled. _"I will tell you it is somewhere quite cold."_

"Alright…England or Norway?" She loved this game, he never told her where he was…she'd have to guess, she normally did.

"_Please Caitlin, I am not in Europe."_ He chuckled and it made Kate smile more, _"I tell you what my beautiful Caitlin, if you cannot guess next time…I will tell you. Give one more guess."_

Kate waited a few moments and gave a random guess, "quite cold…well it is cold in...are you at my apartment?" She heard him laugh and she waited.

"_No Caitlin I am not, I do wish I was though. I am in Kazakhstan, however I cannot say where."_

Kate decided to do what she shouldn't and said what she felt. "I miss you…when are you coming back?"

"_Soon Caitlin, very soon; I promise to return to you as soon as I can…did you get my letter?"_

Kate smiled; she had received a letter and had yet to open it. "Yeah, I haven't read it yet…please come back soon." Fingering the bullet charm he had sent her, which rested beside her St. Christopher medal around her neck, she sighed.

"_I will, I must go Caitlin…my operative is here. Goodbye my Caitlin."_

"Goodbye." She hung up and looked at her phone, hating it for it not being Ari himself. Turning back, she found Tony over her sandwich…it was half gone. She was already pissed that Ari was not in town and now Tony had eaten her sandwich. "I'm going to kill you."

"What, I was hungry."

"You are impossible, I stepped away to talk to my boyfriend and you eat my lunch. We need to settle this before I kill you…a mediator."

"I'll do it." They turned to McGee, both looked at each other.

"Abby, now DiNozzo." Kate pointed toward Abby's lab and Tony started to head out, Kate following him.


	10. Return Dinner

KATE'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN; DECEMBER 01, 2004, 19:30

Kate stood cooking when she felt hands on her arms, she knew the touch, it had been burned into her skin and memory two weeks before. "You're back."

She turned to find Ari; he smiled and kissed her head. "Is there enough for two or shall I have you stop and take you to dinner?"

"There is enough for two, so did you bring me anything from Kazakhstan?" She smiled and remembered the phone calls since he had last seen her. He always talked to her before she went to bed and two days before at the office. Their conversations were over tiny trivial stuff but could be considered small steps.

"No I did not, should I have Caitlin?" He asked as she turned back to preparing the salad she was making.

"No, you gave me that necklace and then my charm…I don't need anything else." She laid down the knife and went to her fridge. He followed and found his last two letters and her second flower delivery card on the fridge.

"You have kept them…soon there will not be room."

"Yeah, Abby said she was going to make a scrapbook for me."

"Abby?" He eyed her as if she had said she had the black plague.

Kate laughed and looked at him, "she won't tell…she told me to confront you and find out if we were soul mates."

"I see," he stood reading the last letter he had sent her, as he had written it without time to actually read it and it was shorter than the others he had sent.

_My Dearest Caitlin,_

_It is cold here and while you will know where 'here' is soon enough when I call…I miss you. I miss the warmth of having you in my arms but completing my mission is key to no one finding out about us. If I was to leave it for even the smallest amount of time, Mossad will wonder._

_I will be home soon my love, till then keep safe. _

_Ari_

"Yeah, don't worry…she covers all your phone calls to me." Kate wondered if he had anything else to say, his quietness had her worried as he was never quiet with her. "You don't trust her do you?"

"I do not trust anyone but you my Caitlin," he walked over and kissed the back of her head. "However, if you trust her…then I shall have to." He opened her plate cabinet and pulled down two plates, placing them on the small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. "Have you decided if what I claim is true or not?"

"Not yet," she turned to look at him, walking to the table and placed the large salad bowl on it. "We may talk a lot and you may have dinner with me occasionally but we are nowhere near where I can find that out."

He chuckled and pulled two wine glasses down, "yes, I understand…my sister is the same way. Ziva assumed she had found her soul mate in a Mossad officer however he betrayed her with another woman. I believe hers is out there and no one really knows who theirs is till they meet them. She will know when she meets him…till then, she will continue to have boyfriends or on occasion flings."

"Flings…your sister, a Jewish woman has flings?"

Ari laughed and placed his hands on her arms, "my Caitlin, so naive to my world…Israel is much like America…our women do not stay home till their father marries them off; they date and have sex with men if they wish."

"Really, I would think the Director of Mossad would hate his daughter going through the men of his organization."

"Let us say that he has had to replace many men because of my sister's ways." He eyed her, "women too due to me however that is in the past."

"Really, like I believe that." She eyed him, "just because I'm in your life doesn't mean anything."

He placed a hand on her cheek and nodded, "when I am with you Caitlin, I have no desire to even be around other women. I had a partner in Kazakhstan and she tried to seduce me…as some of our women do…I told her to find another Mossad officer.

"When she asked why I would deny her…I told her I had found the one woman I would never betray. I have vowed never to lay a hand upon another woman…you are the only one for me my Caitlin." He kissed her forehead, whispering against it. "The only one I shall ever be with till my death."

His sincerity hit her heart full on; it was as if she understood fully his true belief that she was his soulmate. To him, she was the only woman in his life.

"I'm sorry." She eyed him, "I'm still trying to trust you…it's still hard to tell what is real and what are lies."

"I shall always forgive you, I understand why you do not trust me fully and I never fault you for it. It is I who should be sorry…I held you hostage, kidnapped you."

"But you never hurt me." She smiled and eyed the table, "food is getting cold."

"It is salad Caitlin, it can only become warm."

"I mean warm." She laughed and turned to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. "I bought this to have when you returned…how about we open it?"

"Sit Caitlin, you made dinner so I shall pour the wine."

They sat down and began to have dinner, talking about the things that occurred during his absence. The spoke about his time in Israel and Kazakhstan…what he could tell her that didn't pertain to the mission; she in turn spoke about what had occurred with her two cases.

"You know that necklace you gave me?" She eyed him, "I haven't put it on…since you wanted to."

"I shall later, Caitlin I must leave always before 2100 as I make contact with Tel Aviv at that time. When I stayed my last visit, my father assumed I had tried to find a prostitute…he still believes I am in my old ways."

"Tell him you've found someone."

"I dare not," he reached over, placing his hand on hers. "If anyone finds out about you, that you are my weakness, before my mission is complete…they could harm you or worse, use you against me." He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "I would sooner die then see harm come to you."

"Will you leave Mossad…after the mission?" She eyed him, "because that is the only way you could openly see me. Gibbs would have your head if you were still who you are."

"If that is your wish Caitlin, then after the mission I will speak to my father and tell him I am leaving Mossad." He eyed her, "I want to give you anything you wish."

"We need to take this day by day or week by week as we barely see each other."

After dinner, they sat down on the couch and for the first time Kate allowed him to put his arm around her…to hold her. "I will do my best to see you more than every few days Caitlin…if you wish me to." He looked at her and she nodded, he kissed her head.

"Tell me about this ride you want to take me on…I don't do motorcycles."

He chuckled, "so you would smile to a male on one but not ride one." She nodded and moved his hand up to her head, running his fingers through her hair. "I hope you do not turn me into a jealous man Caitlin…things can turn deadly if that comes to be. While things are almost the same in Israel as they are here, one fact sets our men apart."

"Besides being killers?" She smiled and he shook his head at her dry humor.

"We are very protective of the women in our lives…have you ever seen a lioness attack someone who messes with her cub?"

"No."

"They say the opponent is killed within minutes…I protect my family and kill for them if someone hurts them. You are also my family Caitlin…I will protect you with even far more force than a man who hurts my sister."

"I'll put that aside and remember that, if someone tries to shoot at me…I'll tell them that they'd better take a beating from Gibbs verse a bullet from you."

"Your humor Caitlin makes me laugh, now about this ride…I plan to take you horseback riding. Although on a mission, even my men like the weekends off…you do not work men who do not have time to themselves…it is deadly. I shall take you horseback riding this weekend, my great aunt has a farm in Albany. She is American…my step-mother's aunt of course however she has always treated me as if I was her nephew by blood not marriage."

"She'll tell your father…"

"No, Sarah tends to keep secrets from everyone…she hates Mossad and hates that her sister's daughter was born in Israel and joined Mossad. My step-mother is Mossad as well…a family tradition if you wish to call it that."

"What's her name, your step-mother?" She eyed him, his hand at rest on her lap, their hands entwined.

"Rachel Hannah Yosef David bat Abraham and Hannah Yosef." He placed his cheek against the top of her head, "although I have always called her Ima…it means Mother in Hebrew. I spent summers with my father as a child…I stopped calling her Rachel I believe at age four. Ziva made me do so…she did not like people knowing I was her half brother."

"How far are you apart?"

"Two years…we are very close…we trained together." Ari noticed the clock and looked at Kate, kissing her head. "I must go Caitlin…I do not wish to leave you."

"At least put my necklace on me." She smiled and he nodded, standing up and left her to go to her bedroom. When he returned, he found Kate standing by the door, she turned around when she saw him.

"I chose this because of its meaning and that it is small enough not to receive questions." He pushed her hair aside and put the necklace around her neck, clasping it. "Did you receive questions about the bullet?"

Kate turned to him and nodded, "I was asked where it's from, but not knowing I ignored the question. Where is it from?" He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "your shoulder?"

"Gibbs shot me there after I held you for the afternoon…he said to maintain my cover with Al Qaeda but I believe it was in revenge." Kate ran a hand over his shoulder and gently pressed, he winced. "Easy Caitlin, it can still hurt."

"Sorry, when will I see you again?" She eyed him and he took her hand, kissing it.

"Soon, that is what I always tell you because it is all I can say." He leaned in and kissed her head, smoothing her hair back. "I shall see you soon my Caitlin."

He left and she was about to lock the door when she watched the lock turn, she realized he had a key. Shaking her head, she went about cleaning up the kitchen…knowing she was starting to fall in love with her sworn enemy and possible soul mate.

The night went by slowly, she spent most of it fingering her necklace and remembering Ari's arms around her. She smiled as she crawled into bed, it was 21:05 and he had just made contact with Tel Aviv so she could not call him however she found herself falling asleep with her hands fingering her necklace. She was truely happy for the first time in her life and both Ari and Abby were right…**he was her soul mate**.


	11. Vacation WakeUp

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 05:00

Kate was woken to a hand on her back, rubbing in circles. She opened her eyes to find Ari eyeing her as he sat on the bed…she smiled.

"Its Saturday isn't it…we're going to Albany today?" She yawned as she felt his hand leave her back. She saw her clock and rubbed her eyes. "God it's early, I don't even get up this early for work.

"Your coffee is ready." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before standing. "I know it is early but we must get on the road, you can sleep on the way."

"I packed last night." She sat up and took the coffee he had set on the nightstand for her…he did a better job than Gibbs, it tasted as if she made it herself.

He nodded knowing, pulling a pair of jeans and a warm shirt from her closet. Normally if it had been anyone else, even Abby, she'd have killed whoever removed clothes from her closet but something told her Ari wouldn't judge her by her wardrobe.

Placing the clothes on the bed, he grabbed her bag from beside the door and headed out. She slowly drug on the clothes he had laid out; she sat pulling on her tennis shoes as he entered her bedroom again, having placed her bag on his car…she wondered what type he had knowing he liked fast cars.

"I'm almost done; give me a moment to brush my hair." She yawned again as she walked into her bathroom and grabbed her brush, pulling it through her hair. Ari stood in the bathroom doorway watching her, her coffee in hand…he was smiling. "What time do you normally get up because it's like you wake," she yawned again, "up in an instant."

"Mossad we begin work at 0500 so most of us wake up at 03:50…I however wake at 0330."

She looked at him as she moved past him, not feeling invaded by him being in her bedroom and bathroom. "You're insane…I mean Mossad is insane to start work at 0500."

"It is how we work, when most of the world is asleep." He handed her the travel cup of coffee and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed. Kate noticed her had made her bed for her. "Would you sleep if you knew we watched you?"

"You maybe, them no." She opened her front door after being helped into her jacket by him. "Thanks."

"There is no need to thank me Caitlin."

She looked at him as he locked her apartment, "I have two questions for you."

"Only two?" He eyed her, she rolled her eyes.

"Its 0515…don't expect my brain to work as fast as yours. My first question is simple…how did you get a key for my apartment?"

"I have my ways Caitlin," he eyed her as they entered the elevator; "I lifted your key when you were with me that afternoon and had a copy made before returning it."

"That's right, I stayed with Gibbs that night…I left my keys at work. You got into NCIS again with no one knowing?" He smirked, "right…Mossad. My second question is more of two…first, why don't you call me 'Kate' and second, why do you call me 'Caitlin' or 'my Caitlin' so often?"

The elevator opened and they walked out, he held open the building door for her. "I do not call you by your nickname because your name is far too beautiful to be shortened." He smiled at her as they walked to a waiting black Honda Accord (Euro Model), he opened the door for her. "I say your name as often as possible because I treasure you." He placed the blanket on her and shut the door.


	12. Interstate Calls and Realizations

INTERSTATE, I-95 N, CAR; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 09:00

Kate was now awake and they were talking about their horseback riding when her phone rang, she found it was Gibbs as did Ari. He shut the music off and she flipped open her phone.

"Morning Gibbs." She was able to act like she was nowhere near him…Ari found that something he enjoyed about her…her ability to act under pressure.

"_Where the hell are you…I came by your apartment and knocked…your phone was off."_

"Relax Gibbs, I'm fine…just with some family in Albany…I'm taking the weekend off."

"_Doing what exactly?"_

"Well driving right now, I'm on the I-95 North…we're going horseback riding and camping."

"_You could have told me."_

Kate laughed, "yeah, well it was spur of the moment, come on Gibbs, you and Tony are always telling me to get out of the office since that incident with Ari…now I am and you're freaking out."

"_The bastard is back in the states Fornell said, of course I'm freaking out. And it wasn't an incident…the son of a bitch kidnapped you."_

"But didn't harm me," Kate looked over at Ari; he was smirking the entire time. "Listen, I'm driving so…"

"_Enjoy your weekend; I don't want to see you till Monday afternoon at 1200 hours, is that understood?"_

"Understood Gibbs, bye." She hung up and looked at Ari, "alright…let it out, go ahead."

He began laughing and took her hand, pulling it over to kiss it. "You amaze me Caitlin, every new thing amazes me."

"You were right…I believe you." She eyed him and he looked at her, "about being soul mates, you and Abby were right. I feel complete with you and I trust you despite the work you do which I can't know about.

"Normally if a guy left for a few days or a week at a time and didn't tell me what he was doing…I'd find out everything I can. You, I know why you do it, to serve your country…that is enough for me…that and having you when I can."

He smiled and looked at her, "you see Caitlin; I knew what I was talking about when we met."

"I'll never doubt you again." She smiled and found his hand, holding it. "Now back to this camping business…it'll be freezing cold, I'm not sleeping in a tent."

"Caitlin," he eyed her, "she has a guest cabin on her property…it is far out and takes hours to get there on foot."

"Seclusion…anything you want to tell me or are you kidnapping me again?" She eyed him and he laughed, "I'll take that as you're kidnapping me but plan to treat me with every bit of gentleman-like behavior you have."

"I will never mistreat you my Caitlin…never." He kissed her hand again and continued to drive, holding her hand in his. "Not that I have you wholly to myself."

Kate smiled and nodded, "wholly…speaking of which, I'm calling Abby to tell her she was right and that I have to cancel our lunch plans for Sunday as I'm not attending Mass."

She dug out her phone again and flipped it open, dialing Abby. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Abs, its Kate."

"_Hey Kate, what are you up to this morning…its early for you to be up at 9 in the morning on Saturday."_

"Yeah well I got up at 0500, hey are you in your lab or at home?"

"_Home, why?"_ It took a moment before a 'yes' was being heard over the phone._ "You did it, you found out…was I right?"_

"Yep, we're going to Albany to go horseback riding and camping…some Israeli Mossad thing I have to try." She looked over at Ari, he was chuckling. "Hey, I was wondering if you could go by my place and hide my letters…Gibbs went over there earlier but didn't go in."

"_Are you kidding, yeah I will. Put your phone on speaker…so I can talk to both of you."_

"Yeah, hold on." Kate looked at Ari, "she wants to speak to both of us…go with it." She went back to the phone, "putting it on now Abs." Soon the phone was on speaker, "we can hear you Abs."

"_First of all I want to say you are a bastard but its turns out you're a good person too…since you didn't hurt Kate. Second, sorry about the wound…Gibbs told me and third, I'm rooting for you guys. I mean I'm hiding this major secret from Gibbs but my best friend is happy so…what the hell. That's all; you can turn off the speaker Kate." _

Kate turned off the speaker phone and shook her head, "was that really necessary…calling him a bastard, I mean he is one but hey…manners."

"_Come on Kate, like it really stung him…he's Mossad. Now, I'm going to go over and hide your letters and in return, I want details."_

"Yeah, well details I'm not sure about…depends what happens." She noticed Ari smiling.

"_Have you two…done the dirty deed yet?" _

"What…Abby come on, trust me…we just got to trust…slow is how we go." She smiled when she saw Ari chuckle, having known what was said. "Besides, he's too much of a gentleman to rush things."

"_Really, tell me whats happened so far…you've barely spoken about things. All you say is that he visits and writes you letters…which I will read by the way. So come on, details." _

"Hold on a minute," Kate looked at Ari, "mind if I talk with her…we still have a ways to go?"

Ari smiled and looked at her, "talk as much as you wish Caitlin but do keep my background…"

"That stays between us, I know." She smiled and returned to her phone, "alright, my other half gives me the go ahead to talk until I can't anymore."

"_That's so sweet…your other half, you've only been seeing each other like two weeks because he's been away…must be soul mates. Alright, does he do domestic?"_

"Domestic…seriously Abby, that is a little out there."

Abby laughed,_ "come on, if you two actually find a way to get married and have kids…if Mom is on a mission, Dad has to watch the little ones. Can he cook?"_

"Cook, clean…make a bed, my kitchen was spotless the morning after our dinner…I found it as if the kitchen had just been built."

"_Wow, maybe they teach housekeeping skills at Mossad."_

"Abby I doubt they teach housekeeping skill at Mossad," Ari chuckled and shook his head, "even he got a kick out of that one."

_"I know, it was a joke…alright next, family?"_

Kate took second before speaking. "I can't talk about that Abby, that's personal…his background and family, all that stays between me and Ari." Kate knew it was time to hang up. "Look, I'll talk to you when I get back on Monday alright?"

"_Sure Kate, enjoy your weekend and I know nothing if Gibbs asks. Bye." _

Kate closed her phone and looked at Ari, "that was hard, I tell her everything."

"I know, but everyone has secrets." He placed the back of his hand on her face, "I trust you with mine and if there are ones you wish to tell me, I will keep them till I die. Do not worry my Caitlin; it will get easier with time."

"I know…sorry about her calling you a bastard…it wasn't right."

"I told you that afternoon when you called me a lying bastard that only half of it was true."

Kate chuckled and nodded, "yeah, well she shouldn't have said it…that is what the problem was."


	13. Future Revelations

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 24, 2010, 09:00

"Whoa whoa whoa." Tony put a hand up and looked at Abby; they were all sat in a campfire circle in the middle of the bullpen. Abby's story had so far taken only two hours. "She seriously went with him camping…in Albany…was she insane?"

Abby sighed, "ask Ziva what's it like…being in love with your soul mate…you're lost. Go on Ziva, tell him."

Ziva looked at Tony, they had been dating for only three months but they were devoted to each other and in love. "It is true Tony…love makes you blind sometimes."

"Who's in love?" They turned to find Ducky, "what have I missed?"

"Join us Duck…you need to hear what Kate was up to before she died." Gibbs pulled over an empty chair and they all moved to make room for Ducky.

"I was aware, she was working to kill the bastard who shot her…so she told me."

"Yeah Duck, she lied…she was learning to do so from the best however Ari didn't kill her…just like he told you." Gibb leaned back and retrieved Ari's letter from his desk, "this was on Ari when Ziva retrieved his things after she shot him."

Ducky looked at the letter, "the bastard was able to play us all…this is just another trick."

"Abby…show him." Abby moved to McGee's desk and pulled the scrapbook, "she lied to us all…well not Abby, who was keeping it a secret from us all."

Ducky looked at the scrapbook and found a photo of Kate and Ari on horseback, the picture was taken by someone else as the two were riding while holding hands…Kate was laughing about something.

Another picture was of Kate holding up a positive pregnancy test…smiling a thousand watt smile.

"She treasured that photo, well that and this one." Abby turned a page and they found a sonogram…the embryo just looked like a lima bean. "They were going to name the baby either Sarah Zivyah Haswari…took me forever to pronounce that, or Jethro Todd Haswari…she said one day their son would understand his name."

"My dear girl, in love with the enemy…Romeo and Juliet in real life."

"Except Kate died before Ari, in the play Romeo dies first." They looked at McGee, "what…I read it."

"Jethro," Ducky looked at Gibbs after realizing something important, "the woman I performed an autopsy on…she wasn't pregnant."

"What?" Gibbs looked at Ducky, "you autopsied Kate."

"She wasn't pregnant…never had been. If she had miscarried even within weeks of her death, signs would have shown. If this is true…if Kate was pregnant, I did not autopsy her."

"Are you saying Kate could be alive?" Tony eyed Ducky with shock, everyone did.

"I feel like we may need to exhume our dear girl to see if she is in fact Kate."

Ziva stood and walked around, she turned back and pointed at the air as she did sometimes. "I remember my Aunt Sarah asking for my help to betray my father…even my mother was helping but at the time I refused to betray my father…I'd gladly do it now. If my mother could arrange it…a woman could be surgically altered to look like Kate…Mossad have ways; she could learn to act and speak like her as well. I kept their secret because they said lives were at stake."

"So," Tony stood and looked at her, "by lives she could have meant Ari and Kate. Could Mossad pull it off…given time?"

"Yes, it would take only months if not weeks." Ziva looked at Tony, everyone staring at them as the two spoke conspiracy. "The question is…if I truly shot Ari or if it was a 'shadow,' it is what Mossad calls doubles."

Tony had come to think like Ziva in some ways, even finish her sentences. "So how do we prove about Ari…we can't exactly go to Israel and remove his body…Mossad would kill us."

Ziva smiled, "not if his body is already being shipped to America for reburial…Gibbs approved it and people owe me favors…even Mossad agents who would die to betray my father."

"Brilliant…now we just have to find a trail to Kate and Ari…if they are alive."

McGee stood up and looked at them, "they would go somewhere safe…change their names."

"And still need a way to stay away from Mossad and NCIS." Abby shot up as well, looking at them. "Ziva…where would you hide from Mossad?"

"The last place they expect…my aunt's house…she died two years ago." Ziva snapped her fingers at McGee, "utilities…are they on?"

"I'm way on it." McGee slid over to his computer and began typing, however stopped when they all looked at Gibbs.

He just stood and nodded, "go ahead, have fun as well…you four are all over this before I could even think."

McGee began to type and Ziva went to her computer, Abby headed to her lab but came back. "I'm going to pull Kate's old case…if it's a case." She looked at Tony, "you should pull a warrant for exhumation."

He nodded and made his way to his computer, making a few calls. Ducky looked at Gibbs and chuckled, "you have trained them well."

"I don't keep them around for their personalities. Do a profile on that for me…do you mind?"

Ducky looked at the pictures, "I dare not argue…we never have known so much about our dear Kate's life till after a possible staged death." He stood and walked down to autopsy.

It seemed Abby's tale about Kate and Ari would have to wait a bit till they knew if they were truly dead.


	14. Death and Life

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, MORGUE; MAY 24, 2010, 14:00

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs entered the morgue to find Ducky covering the body they had exhumed out of Kate's grave. With Gibbs was Alexandria and Michael Todd…Kate's parents.

"Ducky…you remember Alex and Mike Todd."

"Yes I do," Ducky looked at them; they eyed the body covered in a sheet. Both looked at the body and Kate's mother asked the horrible question

"Was it my daughter, was it my Caitlin?"

Ducky took the woman's hand and eyed her, "no, this is not your daughter. Kate is alive we believe and we also believe you have a grandchild."

"I am Ziva David." Ziva looked at them, "we believe my brother married your daughter…I believe I am your daughter's sister-in-law. As tradition in Israel…a family member escorts the berated or lucky couple home after an identification…as Kate's sister-in-law…I will take you home."

"Israel…was your brother…" Mike eyed her, "was he Jewish?"

"Yes but I believe he loved your daughter very much, we have this of Kate's." Tony handed her the scrapbook, "in it you will find handwritten notes from my brother to Kate as well as photos. Come, I will take you home." She placed an arm out toward the door and Alex hugged her after taking the scrapbook.

"Thank you Miss David…you have given us hope…that your brother has taken her from death."

She nodded and walked with them out of the morgue. Tony smiled and Gibbs eyed him.

"What's that smirk from?"

"Ziva being the new Ziva…full of emotion and kindness."

"Let's find them." Gibbs turned to leave but McGee and Abby came rushing in. "What?"

"We know where they are and you won't believe where." Abby looked at McGee and they both spoke.

"Rockville, Maryland."

Abby waved her hand, "its only thirty minutes away…we can go there today but I suggest we wait…"

"For what dear girl?" Ducky came over and looked at her, "five years is too long."

"What Abby means is we should make sure Ari is Ari before we proceed…just in case we're wrong and it's just Kate." McGee looked at her, "we don't want to do anything that could cause her more pain."

Gibbs sighed and placed his hands on McGee and Abby's shoulders, "for once I agree." The three went up and Gibbs eyed Abby as they entered the elevator. "How shall we pass the time?"

"I could finish the story once Ziva gets back from taking Kate's parents home."

"Good idea, we should know what occurred before we rush in." McGee smiled, all chuckling.


	15. Meeting the Family:With Dynamite?

NEW YORK, ALBANY, GOLDMAN RANCH; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 12:00

Kate and Ari arrives to see a forest driveway, it was long and guarded by tall trees. Kate eyed him, "she likes privacy."

"If you were related to the Mossad Director…wouldn't you like privacy too Caitlin."

"I suppose, but this is a bit overboard."

"She does not have an actual address…Mossad does not know where she is. Only Ziva, I and our mother know where she lives."

Kate shook her head and smiled, he caught it and eyed her while driving. "What…you Mossad are all the same…secretive yet polite."

"We are not all the same Caitlin, another would not care as much as I do," he eyed her as they finally came to the end of the drive, revealing the house. He parked and looked at her, "another would not dare think second twice to use your status as NCIS to their advantage." He took her hand and held it; kissing the back of her hand for another time…she had lost count. "I seek to protect you and your career…not use you. I know it means a great deal to you."

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, leaning over she kissed him. It was chaste and quick yet full of love. "Thank you, I am protecting you and you are protecting me…everyone has their secrets and weaknesses, ours happen to be each other."

A knock made Ari turn, his aunt stood with her arms crossed, Kate laughed as he got out and walked around to her side, opening her door. "Ari Elijah David Haswari…what have I said about treating women correctly…your mother and I have nearly beat it into you and yet you do not listen."

Kate laughed and walked over, holding out her hand. "It was my fault Mrs. Goldman, I'm Kate Todd."

"This is my _basherte_," Ari eyed his aunt and she eyed Kate, "do not analyze her Aunt; she has come for a weekend of fun…as she works far too much."

Sarah Goldman slapped his arm, "the same can be said about you and your sister…where is my lovely niece at this moment?"

"I am unaware…she has been given a secretive mission by our father…I dare not ask."

"You are putting brains in his head," she took Kate's arm and held it, "strong yet skinny…hips are good width," Kate eyed her and she chuckled. "Good for baring children…it is what all women inspect for when a man presents a woman to his family."

Kate looked at Ari, "get me out of here before I wish I had brought my gun…you know how I am about people judging me."

"Aunt Sarah, please allow Caitlin her dignity…we are far too early into our relationship to discuss children."

"Very well, but physically…she is perfect…her attitude is almost that of your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kate smiled and Sarah pointed.

"You should not; Ziva can be sweet yet a snake at times…deadly to the core. She is like dog, she turns on her master as much as her friend. One moment she is an innocent woman the next a killer. Her mother has reported her tendency to kill co-workers when they make her the slightest bit angry."

"I told you my sister was more soldier than woman." Ari said and looked at his aunt, "can we have lunch or shall I prepare something. We left Washington at 0500 this morning."

"0330 for him…I don't see how Mossad do it." Kate smiled and eyed Sarah, "I need sleep and I don't get how he can get any when he talks to Tel Aviv at 2100 and wakes at 0330."

Sarah eyed Kate, her smile disappearing as she eyed her sister's son. "It seems he has told you more than he should…too many facts will get you killed Kate…take my advice and ignore half of what he says."

"She worries so Caitlin," Ari eyed her and smiled, "you are safe at the Navy Yard and with your team."

"You mistake safety for protectiveness Ari Haswari," Sarah pointed. "She maybe a federal officer of America but that will not stop Mossad. Mark my words…one day it will be too much and your heart will pay the price…with her life." Sarah looked at Kate, "I do not mean to scare you Kate however Ari has an ego as big as Israel…you must always be on guard if you wish to remain with him. His youngest sister paid the price for Ziva's information and the family has never recovered."

"Look!" Kate eyed Sarah, "I understand the risk…I protected the president of this country, was taken hostage and later kidnapped by Mossad…I don't worry because I know every day I step outside my apartment or even in it…I risk my life. I'm going to die one day and I intend to live every minute I can since I don't know when my time is up."

Sarah nodded and eyed Ari, "at least she has a good head on her shoulders…if it is a suicidal one at that."

"If this is how it's going to be…I want to go home." Kate looked at Ari and he eyed her, "I don't want to fight with your family. We were supposed to come here to go horseback riding and camping…not have your family criticize me."

"Dear girl," Sarah chuckled and eyed Kate, taking her hand again. "It is how we are, Ari has only given you his tender side not the side that made him who he is…treasure that but beware. Those are my final words…come, we will eat lunch."

"We will be right there." Ari looked at her as she made her way to the house; Sarah soon disappeared inside as Ari eyed Kate. "My Caitlin," he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "as I said before, so naïve to my world. My aunt is correct; too much information will place you within death's grip."

"Then why place me there…if you want to protect me?"

"Because I intend to do what I must to protect you but a life without you…it is nothing. It is death and darkness…you are my light and compassion. I saw that in your eyes when we met, that is how I found you…my opposite and other half."

"If we're possibly going to meet death because of this…I say possibly, we should enjoy each day we have together. Act as if we never heard those words…do our work when it must be done and celebrate life when we are off the clock." She smiled and he chuckled, kissing her head.

"I will say again, so naïve to my world…I will protect you Caitlin, till my last breathe."

She saw the love in his eyes, the love he said she had put there. His words were not that of the terrorist she had met in the morgue or those of a Mossad double agent when he kidnapped her…all she heard was the love a man had for a woman…**for her**.


	16. Loosing the One Your Love

ALBANY, GOLDMAN RANCH HOUSE, BEDROOM; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 14:00

Kate came out of the bathroom to find Ari gone from the bedroom. She heard shouting outside so she pulled on her coat and left for the barn…where she saw Ari and Sarah fighting outside.

* * *

ALBANY, GOLDMAN RANCH HOUSE, BARN; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 14:00

She walked to the barn but stayed out of sight, she heard them talking in English…of which she was grateful for.

"Ari, when you look at Kate…what do you see…I mean really see?" Sarah eyed him, "I see her death…your death and if she is shot, you will either die getting revenge or by suicide.

"I can see you love her, I understand that but lies tear apart marriage…it tore apart your mother and father's. If you somehow even can get married…your children will pay for it."

"I will protect her." Ari eyed his aunt, Kate knew without looking that fire burned in his eyes because his tone was harsh.

"You can try but are you willing to take maybe a few months happiness in exchange for her death or if possible, a few years for the death of your children.

"Ari, do the right thing…enjoy this weekend but when you return her to her home…leave her forever. It will hurt but her death will harm you for worse. If you truly love her…you will sacrifice happiness for her life."

"Caitlin, you can stop hiding." Ari spoke and Sarah looked in surprise as Kate came out from behind a trailer. "She heard everything Sarah."

"You allowed her to." Sarah touched Kate's face and shook her head, "if you truly love him…you will leave because it will hurt him if you die. You both are going to kill yourselves."

She left and Kate eyed Ari, he looked at her and she stared. "She's trying to spare us both isn't she?"

"Yes, she just received word Mossad found out about you…my mother called her." He walked over and looked at her, hands on her cheek. "She is right Caitlin, when I return you Monday…I will not return to you. I would rather suffer heart break then see you harmed."

Kate shook her head, "no." She hugged him, holding on, "please no."

Ari held her, cheek against her head. "Yes Caitlin, yes…it will hurt at first but you will continue on with life as if I had just been the terrorist who kidnapped and held you hostage." He kissed her head, "it is better this way…I promise."

For the first time in years Kate began to cry, he was abandoning her for her safety but it hurt. Kate pulled back and looked at him, "then I just want to go home…if faced with the fact you won't return…I don't want to spend two days alone with you." Her tears were flowing free, "I knew the risk but I took it anyway. I hated you but I love you now…I love you Ari. Don't leave me please."

"I must my Caitlin." He went to touch her and she avoided him, heading back to the house.

"I'm going home," she walked back and took the keys that she knew were in his coat and headed to his car.

Ari watched her drive away; Sarah came out as the car drove off. "It is best Ari…for you both."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less." He eyed her and headed back to the house, force to stay without a car.

"It may be so Ari but one day she will understand why you did so."


	17. Abby's Help

ARLINGTON, ABBY'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 04, 2004, 19:00

Abby opened her apartment door to find Kate, she had been crying. "Oh my God, what happened…did he hurt you?"

"Physically no, emotionally yes." Kate walked in and placed her bag by the couch, "he left me or was going to leave me on Monday."

"Why?" Abby sat beside her, taking her hand. "I thought…"

Kate looked at her, "he loves me, that's why he's leaving. Mossad found out about me and he's afraid I'll get shot. I love him Abby…I fell in love with him and I would rather die than live without him." She began crying again and Abby hugged her. "He was always so gentle, his touch was so gentle and he never yelled or raised his voice. I saw the pain when he told me he had to leave me."

Abby allowed Kate to cry, "he'll figure out he was wrong and come back. If anything, I think Ari Haswari can't live without you."

"No he won't Abby, I saw the look in his eyes…he meant it." Kate eyed her, "he was going to leave me for good."

Eventually both sat talking about everything that occurred between Kate and Ari; however she kept Ari's family and background a secret as she promised she would. Despite the pain she felt, she couldn't bring herself to reveal his secrets. Abby eventually got her laughing but the pain was present and she knew Kate would never move on in one form or another. She may begin to live her life again but it was if Ari was dead and it hurt her deeply.


	18. Did He Return?

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 24, 2010, 16:00

Everyone was a bit shocked at what Abby had told them, they sat as they did before…Ducky with them now. Ziva put a hand up, "I'm confused."

"I think we all are Ziv?" Tony looked at Abby, "he left her to protect her."

"Well technically she left him, but because Mossad found out about her he was leaving her to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt. Tony you remember Kate the next Monday…she was quiet and reserved…no comments on anything."

"Yeah, Kate was mute almost…she looked fine but you could tell she was hurting over something. She got better as the week went on."

Abby looked at Ziva, "when does the plane arrive?"

Ziva looked at her watch, "I called at 07:30 and it's a fourteen hour flight plus the transport…which my mother saw to. It should land around 23:00…we have a few more hours."

"Did he come back like you said?" McGee looked at Abby and Abby shrugged, "come on Abby…tell us."

"Come on Abs…tell us." Tony looked at Abby, "he did…when?"

"He was waiting for her when she got back from Paraguay." Abby smiled, "do you want to hear?"

"That's an order Abby." Gibbs looked at her and she nodded.


	19. Your Return to Me

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; DECEMBER 11, 2004, 21:00

Kate dropped on her bed; the flight to the TBA had been long and the flight back even longer. She hated cargo planes and they had been sent down on a cargo plane and back on a cargo plane.

She looked at the picture of Ari she had on her nightstand, it was one he had sent her in her letter when he was in Tel Aviv. He had said it was taken by his sister…she wanted to meet Ziva, to see if Sarah was right.

"I miss you." She smiled and touched the picture before turning over and hugging her pillow.

"I missed you too my Caitlin," she looked up to find Ari in the doorway, she sat up as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "I was wrong Caitlin," he placed a hand on her cheek, "you were right once again. We all die and we should make the most of our time…I see I hurt you farther by leaving."

Kate chuckled, "technically I left you…took your car too. It's still on the street if you want it back."

"Promise me something my Caitlin," he took her hand and kissed it, "you will be more careful though."

Kate smiled and grasped his shirt, pulling him to her. She kissed him and he pulled back after a moment, caressing her face.

"My beautiful Caitlin."

She leaned over and kissed him again, pulling him down as she laid back. He gently began to undo her shirt buttons and she smiled as he did.


	20. He Did Return!

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 24, 2010, 16:10

"Whoa, too much Abby…please tell me she didn't tell you everything." Tony looked at her and she shook her head.

"Nope, not a lot of intimate information."

"I find it hard to believe she took him back like she did."

"I'd take Tony back in an instant," Ziva looked at McGee, "love is hard McGee, one minute you hate the person and the next can't live without them…it makes you insane."

"I can agree there, Ziva could shoot me and I'd still take her into my arms a second later." Tony said and McGee looked at the two.

"That's insane."

Abby laughed and looked at Tony, "remember what Kate said about you Tony…about how she hopes the woman you one day marry can kill or wound your ego with a single look. She was right…Ziva can do that."

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled, "yeah she can but she's worth it…I'd cross continents for her."

"You already did." She said and kissed his cheek, "alright…so we know they got back together and decided to go beyond everything they know…what happened next."

"Well she called me after Ari fell asleep and told me."


	21. Call and Words of Love

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; DECEMBER 11, 2004, 22:30

Kate watched as Ari ran his hand up and down her arm as they laid spooned together. "I love you my Caitlin." He kissed her shoulder and she turned over to look at him, smiling.

"I love you too, so much." She took his hand and entwined their fingers, he kissed the back of her hand. "I missed you doing that…kissing my hand. It's been two weeks but feels as if it's been a hundred years. Never leave me again…please."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her, finger under her chin. "Never again, we will live each day as we can."

Kate smiled and kissed him again, "and what about your father," she placed a finger on his chin.

"I will speak to him, he knows about you but he does not know what I will do for you."

"Tell him that if he lets you go, one day he'll be able to play with his grandchildren without fear of me hating him." She smiled, "tell him if you end up leaving Mossad, he'll be welcome in our house anytime."

"My Caitlin, how persuasive you are," he kissed her nose, "however I doubt he will accept that."

"Let me talk to him then," she eyed him, "let me tell him that I wait everyday for you and news if you are dead or not. Let me tell him that one day I will marry you and that one day I will give him a houseful of grandchildren."

"A houseful?" He eyed her and she nodded; "now Caitlin…a houseful takes work."

Kate chuckled and nodded, kissing him again, "I know…but I accept the mission."

Kate enjoyed the night and as soon as Ari fell asleep she called Abby. Picking up her phone, she pulled on her robe and headed to the living room. Dialing Abby's number, she waited. _"Hello."_

"Abby its Kate, you were right."

"_Right about what?"_ Abby waited and Kate laughed, sitting on the couch.

"I just spent four wonderful hours making love to the man I love." Kate smile and she heard Abby go silent, "Ari came back, he was waiting for me upon my return from Paraguay."

"_And you jumped into bed with him…are you insane?"_

Kate nodded, "yes, insane and in love, he's leaving Mossad for me."

"_You're serious…he's…"_

Kate smiled, "yeah, we're going to settle down and get married, have a family."

"_Wow, that's huge…he's leaving Mossad for you."_

Kate nodded and smiled, "I love him and he loves me…right now that is enough."

"_You should get back to him…before he wonders who you're on the phone with."_

"Yeah…" she looked up when she found Ari taking her phone, "hey."

He spoke into the phone, "excuse us Abby, have a goodnight." He shut the phone and pulled her up from the couch. "You left, I missed you my Caitlin."

"Really, because I only left you for five minutes and you were asleep." She smiled and looked at him, yawning. "I need sleep because tomorrow you are taking me horseback riding like you promise me."

"I shall? Where shall we go?" He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. "I doubt my aunt will want to see us again."

"She'll get over it." She smiled and eyed him, "besides, she likes me and I make you happy."

He kissed her head, "sleep my Caitlin, I shall wake you soon."

She turned onto her side as he pulled the covers over them, placing an arm around her. "I love you."

"Shh, I know." He kissed her shoulder and Kate closed her eyes, beginning to sleep.


	22. What Did She Do?

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 24, 2010, 17:00

"He was walking on glass," Ziva looked at them all, "to think of leaving Mossad is as if you are asking for a death warrant. As far as I know, Kate never spoke to my father."

"She did." They looked at Abby, "he took her for a vacation to Israel to visit his family…it was crazy but she said it was better to face the storm then hide from it."

"Wow, she got gutsy." Tony looked at them, "when did they go?"

"Remember when she said she went to visit family for Easter…she went to Israel. She didn't tell me till I called and asked why she didn't come to Mass. She said she was in Israel…at the David house."

Ziva nodded, "I was in France that Easter…as we do not celebrate Easter, which is why I was not with family."

"The story should last till Ari's plane arrives." Abby looked at her, "it was just after the case where Gibbs got a beat down by that drill sergeant."

"Yeah, ouch." Tony looked at Ziva, "he got a beat down but won the fight."

"DiNozzo, don't make me slap you. Abby, the story."


	23. Kate's Visit to Israel

ISRAEL, TEL AVIV, DAVID HOUSEHOLD; MARCH 27, 2005, 19:00 IT (Israeli Time)

Kate sat talking with Ari; they had just arrived from the airport and were waiting for his mother to return home. Her phone rang and she smiled, "Abby…it's…"

He smiled and she answered the phone, _"Where were you…its Easter and you didn't come."_

"Abby calm down, I'm fine…I'm in Israel."

"_WHAT?"_ Kate held the phone away, _"ARE YOU INSANE?"_

"I begged Ari to take me and he did, we're facing the storm instead of hiding from it."

"_What did you tell Gibbs?"_

"I told him I was seeing family for the week…he said to take off till Wednesday."

"_You're crazy…he's insane and Gibbs will kill you if he ever finds out you went to Israel. I'm not telling him because I promised but also because I fear for my life."_

The front door opened and Ari stood, Kate watched as a woman came in. "Abby I have to go, I'll tell you all about my trip when I get back. Bye."

She hung up and watched as the woman eyed her, Ari spoke. "Ima, this is Caitlin."

"I know," Rachel David walked over and took Kate's hands. "I have heard so much about you Kate…my aunt has told me that you have made my son come to life and are willing to face Mossad to be together."

"Yeah, so I told him to bring me here…better to face the storm then hide from it."

"I agree, now my husband will not be home for another hour so you and I will make dinner." Rachel eyed Ari, "you figure out what to say to your father…without bullets. This house has been shot up enough by your sister and your father…I just finished all the repairs, I do not want bullets."

"Do not worry, I will not allow Caitlin to see death…what of Ziva?"

"France, she will not be joining us…which is best considering she just went through a break up."

"Is he dead?"

Rachel nodded, "fortunately yes, if Ziva had not done what she did…your father or you would have done worse." She looked at Kate, "come, we will make dinner and you will tell me all about your relationship with my son…he loves you."

Kate nodded and looked at Ari, she smiled. "I'll be doing something domestic." She kissed his and smiled, "perhaps learn some of your mother's recipes for me to teach our child."

"Do not have too much fun my Caitlin." He smiled and looked at Rachel, "she is all yours…please do not over work her."

"I see my son has already begun his family, how far along are you?" Rachel smiled at Kate and the American smiled.

"A month, we're excited." Kate looked at Ari and Rachel eyed her son.

"We will speak later Ari Haswari."

"As I expect Ima." He kissed Kate's head and left the two women, Rachel smiled.

"I will not lie Kate…the fact you are carrying my son's child places you in a difficult position with my husband. He expects loyalty to him and only him…he never expected Ari to find someone to love, does not expect it of Ziva either.

"But do not worry, Sarah and I have been placing a plan into place if Eli wants your death. My son will have you and his child…safe and for a long time."

"Will I know this plan?"

"If Eli orders your death…then yes, Ari knows of it as it ties into his mission but he will not talk about it. Now come, Eli likes a hot meal after a day at Mossad."

* * *

ISRAEL, TEL AVIV, DAVID HOUSEHOLD; MARCH 27, 2005, 20:00 IT (Israeli Time)

Kate was setting the table as Rachel placed food on it, the door to the dining room opened and they found Eli David and Ari.

"You are home, dinner is ready." Rachel eyed Eli, "how was your day?"

"You work close beside me Rachel, you know." Eli looked at Kate, "who is this?"

Ari walked to Kate and took her hand, pulling her toward his father. "Father, this is Caitlin…she wanted to meet you and despite everything I decided to being her."

"You are the NCIS agent my son has found his moment time amusement."

"No," Kate looked at Eli, "I'm his fiancée and the mother of his child and you don't scare me."

"Caitlin." Ari looked at her, his voice was sharp in warning but she just smiled.

"You and I will talk," Eli looked at Ari before turning back to Kate, "as for right now, we will all have dinner together."

* * *

ISRAEL, TEL AVIV, DAVID HOUSEHOLD; MARCH 27, 2005, 21:00 IT (Israeli Time)

Kate was cleaning with Rachel when they heard shouting in Hebrew, Ari and Eli were in his study nearby. "Ari has only taught me simple phrases…what are they saying." Kate eyed her future mother-in-law and Rachel listened.

"Eli is angry that Ari did not tell him about you, that he had to find out." Kate watched as Rachel spoke and listened. "He's also angry that you're pregnant."

"But its his grandchild."

"It means Ari has other things besides Mossad now to worry about, remember what I said about loyalty." Rachel listened closely and then gasped. "No, Eli no."

"Rachel?"

"He wants Ari to kill you, to prove that Mossad is above everything. It is either your death or his."

"Ari can't harm me, he has never harmed me. He's so gentle and his voice is always soft…today was the first time his voice changed toward me…when he tried to warn me."

"Then my plan must work, I'll have Ari tell you when you return home. At least Eli's given him a time frame…two months or he loses his life." Rachel looked at Kate, taking her hands. "Do not worry Kate…carry on with life as if you never heard this…everything will be fine.

"I lost my youngest child…Tali to a Hamas bombing, I will not lose my son…your death will kill him. My daughter is not my daughter; she is her father's child. Ari is my child, my compassionate boy…he lost that till he found you and I want to keep my son. I have another daughter now and I plan to do anything to keep her alive." She kissed Kate's head, "now help me with this mess."


	24. Freedom

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 24, 2010, 23:00

Everyone looked at Abby as she finished, "I don't know what the plan it…Kate never told me so we'll ask her."

Tony sighed and looked at Ziva, "your mother is my hero."

Ziva took his hand and held it, "and mine at times."

"Excuse me." They turned to see a woman, she looked almost like Ziva. "I am Rachel David, I am here with my son…his body was requested."

Ziva walked over and took her mother's hands. "It is good to see you Ima but the plan has been found…we know about Kate."

"Zivyah?" Rachel placed her hands on Ziva's face, "you are so different…I did not recognize you. You did this?"

"I did, I am not the girl you knew in Tel Aviv…I am like Kate now. Full of life, compassion and I've found love."

Rachel laughed and hugged her daughter, "my child is back, you are my Zivyah once again."

"I am, tell me the truth…is the man Ari?" She looked at her mother, "did I kill my brother?"

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth, "I was told…you shot…" Ziva nodded and Rachel shook her head, "no, the man was not Ari but he knew exactly what say…I used my contacts to make a shadow. Ari had me give him the letter…he knew when it was given, you would find out."

Ziva turned and looked at everyone; they were all smiling and happy. Gibbs and Abby were hugging, McGee and Tony were laughing. "She's alive…thank God."

Ziva took her mother's hand and pulled her over to Tony, "Ima, this is Tony…the man I love."

"You saved both my girls…you saved Kate, my partner and you gave me Ziva." Tony eyed Rachel and took her hand, holding it. "Toda Mrs. David."

"You are welcome; do you know where Ari and Kate are?"

Abby nodded, "yeah, we know exactly where they are, we're going there tomorrow…you can come too."

"I would like that, however I have news…my husband is dying and the threat of Mossad is no longer over Ziva or my son." Rachel looked at Ziva, "Mossad is in chaos, the cancer is too much for him to handle and Mossad. Amit Hadar is taking over things and his first acting words as Mossad Director is that Ziva is free as is anyone who Eli held a threat against."

Tony hugged Ziva and held her, "you're free."

Ziva shook her head, "I already was…from the moment you found me."

"So Ari and Kate can come out of hiding?" Abby jumped up and down, "this is the best day ever."


	25. Death is No More, Just Life

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI RESIDNECE; MAY 25, 2010, 12:00

The team drove up on two chargers…McGee, Ducky and Abby in one while Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Rachel were in the other. After a few moments of standing in the yard, eyeing the house…Tony looked at them all. "Well who's going to knock?"

"I will." They looked at Ziva, she smiled. "I will do it…stay here."

She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, soon the door opened and she found Ari.

"Hello Ari." She smiled and he stared at her.

"You've brought death to my family Ziva…allow them to leave and I'll go with you to Mossad."

"There was once a time you would have killed for Mossad." Ziva laughed and shook her head; Ari had never seen her laugh since she was a child so he stared. She smiled, "I bring life…I don't belong to Mossad."

"She belongs to us." Gibbs and the team came into view, "how's the shoulder."

Ari opened the door wide, "come in please, Ima." He hugged Rachel, she held on and smiled.

"You live…your father never found out about the plan, how is Kate…we are all here to see her and you."

"Nice house," McGee eyed the house, "so where's Kate?"

"Jumping." Ari turned and walked toward the back of the house, they all followed, Ziva shut the door.

They walked outside to the back and saw across the yard a large corral where Kate was jumping a horse. She finally came to rest by the fence when she saw everyone. Getting off the horse, she opened the corral fence and walked over, horse in hand.

"Seems your plan worked." Kate pulled off her helmet and eyed them, a girl came running over and looked at them.

"Mama, can I ride Samira now?" The girl's black hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes sparkled as Kate picked her up and placed her on the horse. "Hold tight to the reins." She adjusted the helmet on the girl and gently eased her a few feet before letting the horse's reins go.

"And not too far Sarah." Ari smiled and Sarah laughed.

"Well…I'm alive and all of you are too." Kate looked at them, "who's this?" She eyed Ziva and Tony smiled, placing an arm around Ziva.

"This is Ziva David…our new NCIS agent and Mossad defect."

Ziva hit him in the ribs with her elbow and he gasped, Kate laughed and nodded. "Ari's sister for you Tony…only way for you to grow up. Ari, while I talk with them…"

"I will watch Sarah, enjoy catching up…" he kissed her head and left, walking toward where Sarah was riding Samira.

"So…tea or coffee?"

Screams came as they entered the house, Kate found her twin three year olds playing with water guns.

"Jethro Todd, Michael Anthony…" they stopped and looked at her, "what have I said about water guns?"

"Not to play with them inside." Jethro eyed her, "we'll go outside."

She nodded and they left, Kate walked to the kitchen and everyone followed. She set about warming the water kettle and made coffee. "It's good to see you all…how did you find us?"

"Ari's letter to Gibbs, Abby's scrapbook and the tale…and Ducky realizing the body he had wasn't pregnant." Tony spoke and she nodded. "Took us hours to find out where you lived…you're not trying very hard."

Kate laughed, "we were buying time, Ari has friends still loyal to him…much as you do Ziva. Mossad is loyal…it just depends who you know…we knew Eli was starting down a destructive path and it was only a matter of time before his death." She pulled out cups, "just didn't think it would be medical."

"Why hide Kate?" Gibbs looked at her and she eyed him.

"If I had told you what I had done…seeing your enemy, falling in love…getting pregnant…you would have killed him. I kept it hidden and with Abby's genius help…it stayed that way till Eli David ordered my death. We knew death was the only way…friends were willing to die for us and our child…what else could be done."

She poured coffee and handed it to the men before making two cups of tea which she gave to Ziva and Rachel. "Thank you."

"No need, we're family despite the lies."

Ducky put a hand up, "how did you afford this place?"

Kate laughed, "I'm an artist, I paint and sketch…it's all sold and requested online. Ari keeps a look out for Mossad operations however it doesn't get the bills paid for. Abby…you might know my work…my artistic name is K. H. David."

"She's good, she sales really good work." Abby laughed, "you're her…wow."

"K.H. David?" Gibbs looked at her, "what kind of name is that?"

"Kate Haswari David…we go by David. If we went by Haswari…well that would raise even the FBI flags." She looked at them, "you are staying for supper."

"Sure." It was all spoken at the same time.

Kate nodded and walked into a nearby sunroom, they followed and all sat. "The plan…knowing you Gibbs, that's what you want to know."

"How?"

"Ari finally told me about the mission…what it really was, even before you knew. We had eight weeks to get two shadows, both were at the warehouse. We had to make sure you would get there so we got a little disruptive…sorry about the bombs, that was my idea."

"You?"

"Hey, I'm creative…I told Ari what to do, how to get you angry. Mention me, add a few bombs and say he's been sent to kill you."

"You know that was…" Tony eyed her and she nodded.

"Conspiracy, betrayal…treason…yeah but I had my family to protect, my own life as well. I lead a double life…eventually it comes back to bite you. Are you going to arrest me?"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head, "no, give you a headache…yeah."

"With the pardon, we can come out of hiding. That's good…we couldn't sent the kids to school, now we can."

"I saw the girl…" Abby spoke and Kate nodded. "Let me guess, Sarah Zivyah David?"

"And the twins and our youngest, Leora Mallory…after Gibbs and Ducky."

"Huh?" Gibbs looked at her and she chuckled.

"Leora, after Leroy and Mallory after Mallard. To be honest, all our children have names relating to family. Sarah is almost five, the twins are three and Leora is fourteen months."

"A houseful of children indeed." Abby looked at her and Kate laughed.

"You really love my brother?" Ziva looked at her, "how?"

"His eyes…behind everything was kindness and his charm, he eventually won me over. I have him everyday treating me as if I'm a treasure. He never yells, always gentle…it's hard not to. I faced Mossad for him…that tells you how much. How'd you come to love Tony?"

"We will not go there." Ziva pointed and Kate nodded.

"So Abby told us the story…it was detailed." McGee eyed her, "very detailed…you told her almost everything."

"Not everything, believe if I was like Tony with details…well it would be longer. I had to tell someone…if not I would go crazy."

"I understand the feeling," Ziva eyed her, "living two lives is hard…I always told Ari."

"Let's just hope Tony doesn't end up dead…you know what I mean." Ziva nodded.

"Mama!" Sarah came running in; she jumped on Kate's lap. "Who are they?"

Kate smiled and looked at her daughter, "this is our family…your family."

Gibbs looked at the little girl, she had her mother's face structure however her features were all Arab. Big brown eyes and jet black hair. "I'm Sarah."

"These are your uncles…Tim, Tony and your aunt, Ziva. There's Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Ducky…he's funny." She smiled and looked at Sarah before pointing to Rachel. "That is Grandma Rachel…she's waited years to see you, go say hi."

Sarah stood after Kate put her down, she walked to Rachel. "Shalom Grandma Rachel."

"Hello my child." Rachel hugged her and Sarah smiled, holding on.


	26. The End or the Beginning?

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; JUNE 24, 2011, 12:00

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and eyed everyone, "anyone have anything?"

Ziva gulped and shook her head, picking up her phone. "No Boss." Tony spoke and McGee shook his head.

"Agent Haswari?" Gibbs turned and looked at the desk at the end of the bullpen, no walls dividing the far desk now. Kate sat there and held up a pad, she stood and walked over.

"Petty Officer Marks ran up a charge in New York the same time Petty Officer James was there. I spoke to the hotel, the manager sent Abby the security feeds…both were seen in the lobby together and also seen going to a hotel room together. Four hundred dollars in room service and movies…it was more than a meeting."

"One year and Kate already is ahead of you…she's only been back one year." Gibbs sat down and looked at Ziva, "Ziva go with Kate and picked up James."

Both women grabbed the gear and headed out, McGee eyed Gibbs. "Good to be back to normal huh Boss…Kate being back?"

"Yeah except her husband is a former Mossad double agent who held up this building's morgue and he now works with the FBI helping them counter terrorist that he once performed." Gibbs chuckled, "other than that…yeah its good things are back to normal."

Tony eyed Gibbs, "can't fault love."

"No Tony, you can't." Gibbs smiled, eyeing his screensaver…a picture of his godchildren…

Sarah Zivyah Haswari with her brothers, Jethro Todd and Michael Anthony Haswari and sister, Leora Mallory Haswari as they held their cousin…Davidah Rachel DiNozzo, the newborn baby was asleep.

Kate returned to NCIS as Ari helped the FBI. Tony and Ziva got married three months after finding Kate…delivering a beautiful baby girl only seven months later.

Gibbs couldn't fault the love Kate had for Ari, as he had never seen Kate more happy or treasured more. He was just glad his agent wasn't dead and his once held guilt was gone.


End file.
